Cahill Smash or Pass
by 39addict101
Summary: We've all seen the cliché Cahill Truth or Dare. But what about Cahill Smash or Pass? Please remember, this is rated T for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Haha...so, I technically left, but my mom was gone today, so...I came back and wrote this...**

 **Ok, actually, I wrote this a while ago, when I first joined, but I didn't publish it. So now I touched it up a bit and published it.**

 **But yeah, anyway, since she was gone, I couldn't think of anything to do. So you guys are lucky. I wasn't planning on coming back for a long while.**

 **Well, anyways, enjoy!**

 **Oh, and some content might not be appropriate for young readers.**

 **If you are under 13...kindly click the back button.**

 **Its not that bad, but I don't want any angry mothers asking why there nine year olds are passing Smash or Pass. *cringes***

 **Yeah, so enjoy!**

* * *

The fire crackled merrily, its dancing flames casting off a warm glow to the Cahills sitting around it.

Once again, they were at a reunion, and for once, they were bored stiff. Normally they were always arguing, always fighting, about _something,_ but now they were just sitting, sipping hot chocolate, and staring at the mesmerizing orange fire.

Jonah was the most bored of them all. He kept tapping his leg with a beat that was only in his head, until it got in everyone else's head.

Sinead, who was also bored, snapped. "Jonah! Seriously, its obnoxious."

Jonah glared at her. "Well, brah, then you come up with something to do!"

Just then, Dan sprang forward. "Ok, guys. I have an awesome game!"

"Speak on." Ian said, where he was looking disgustedly at his hot chocolate as if it would hurt.

"Smash or Pass." Dan said.

Jonah choked on the sip of hot chocolate he had in his mouth, and Hamilton burst out laughing. Amy wheezed a little, and everyone else, the Holt twins, and the Starling boys coughed.

"Is that really an intellectual game?" Ted (Ned?) asked.

"Not really. But its funny." Ned (Ted?) replied.

Ian and Natalie looked at each other. "What is smash or pass?" Natalie asked, her accent dressing up the words nicely.

Sinead rolled her eyes. "An immature game." She said. "You would not want to play it."

Amy nodded, but Jonah rolled his eyes. "No, dudes, its super fun. Remember how we taught you Truth or Dare last reunion?"

Natalie's smiled, an evil look coming onto her face. "Oh, yes. Its like blackmail, except you don't have to have any leverage."

Amy coughed, and then said, "Do you even know what 'Smash' means?"

Natalie cocked her head, "Frankly, no."

Dan smacked his whole face into his palm, and then sagged wearily against the couch he was sitting on. "Listen." He said, turning bright red. "I'm...I'm assuming you know what the word 'sex' means, right? "

Natalie rolled her eyes. "I'm not two."

"That's what "Smash" means. Do you want to...do it with named person."

Natalie turned green. "But...that's private information!"

Jonah smirked. "So you're admitting you want to fuck someone here?"

Ian sat up. "No one is touching my sister when I'm around." He glared at all the boys, but his gaze lingered on the Dan, causing him to squirm.

Hamilton sighed. "Let's get this started. Dan, you go first since you came up with this awful idea."

Dan stuck his tongue out, and bounced up and down on the couch, causing Natalie to roll her eyes.

His gaze landed on Sinead. "Calvin Klein." He said, smirking.

Sinead blushed. "Why would you ask that?"

Dan batted his eyebrows. "I don't know...just, you're in the men's underwear section a lot."

Ted choked, and began coughing loudly.

Sinead rolled her eyes. "I just find him hot. But...no...pass."

Ned sighed. "I thought she was going to say smash for a minute there."

Sinead sighed, rolling her eyes. Then she brightened. "Is it my turn?" She asked. When Dan nodded, she turned, letting her gaze rest on everyone in the room. Finally, she said to Ian. "Dan."

Dan's eyes went wide, and he squirmed as far away from Ian as he could...as the two were sitting on the same couch.

Ian's eyes were blazing with heat and anger. He mumbled something that none of them could hear. "What's that?" Sinead said sweetly, as though she were simply asking what his favorite food was.

"Pamash."

"What?" Sinead said. "A little clearer please."

Dan hopped off the couch and sat next to Hamilton, muttering something.

"I said smash." Ian spit, hatefully glaring at Sinead.

"Oh, I knew that." Sinead said, smiling brightly at Ian. Then she turned Dan's direction and mouthed something that looked suspiciously like, "I told you so!" Then she turned, and smiled a fake smile in Ian's direction.

"Your turn!" She announced.

Ian glared at her, and then scanned everyone in the room. Then he smirked, and glanced Sinead's direction. "Jonah." He said. "What about Sinead?" He smirked in Sinead's general direction.

Jonah didn't blink an eye. "Smash her till she can't walk."

Sinead turned scarlet.

"Yo, Ted." Jonah said, ignoring the fact that Sinead looked like she was going to fall off the couch. "How about..." His eyes scanned the room. "Reagan?"

Hamilton stiffened. Ted, who couldn't see this, blushed, and Hamilton looked ready to kill. "Um...smash?" He said, sounding very unsure. Hamilton stood up, and stomped over towards Ted, who shrank into the couch like a mouse hiding from a cat.

Jonah stood up too. "Yo, Ham, ignore it. He didn't say he was _actually going to!_ "

Hamilton frowned, and then sat down. "If I ever catch you..." He threatened.

Ted sighed in relief, and then cocked his head. After a few moments, he said. "Amy?"

Amy blushed. "Yes?" She crossed her fingers for all to see.

"How 'bout Ian?"

"Smash." Amy replied, after a moment. She then turned to Hamilton. "How 'bout Sinead?"

Sinead glared at her friend, her eyes were saying, _What the fuck do you think you're doing?_

Amy smiled, and they all waited with bated breath for Hamilton's reply. "Um...Smash her...hard." He said.

Ted and Ned stood up from their positions sprawled on the couch and stalked over to Hamilton. Sinead gasped and jumped up. "Don't hurt him!" She said, causing Hamilton to roll his eyes.

"They can't hurt me!" He said. "One's blind, and if I tapped Ned's head, he'd be done."

Ned and Ted stepped back, and Ned grabbed Ted's elbow and led him back to the couch.

Then Hamilton, having thought this over while the Starlings attempted fighting, said, "Hey, Nat, how about Jonah?"

Ian gasped. "What?" He said. "Natalie...if you..." He let his threat hang.

Natalie gulped. In a tiny squeaky voice she said, "Smash."

* * *

 **Please review guys...it might make me want to come back and update! :DDDDDDDD**

 **Until...a long time passes,**

 **39addict101**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your reviews. Wow. 7 whole reviews. A huge shout out to all of you who reviewed!**

 **Please review again, and please, go review my entry for scrittore's contest, because I am lacking reviews on that.**

* * *

Ian and Jonah's jaw fell open. Natalie looked like she wanted to crawl under the couch. Sinead sighed. "Shut your mouths, you two, before I come and shut them for you!"

Ian closed his mouth, and then opened it again. "Natalie!" He said, his face like fire. "He's...American...and...a rock star...and..."

"Super hot." Natalie said, turning her head away from Ian's piercing gaze.

Jonah gasped.

"Natalie!" Ian said.

Natalie turned to him, angry. "Just shut up! I didn't say smash for a girl, now, did I?"

Ian turned and bright red, and so did Dan.

Amy cleared her throat, and said, "Natalie, its your turn."

Natalie's eyes were scanning the room, and they stopped on Ian. "Amy." She said.

Dan looked as if he was holding his breath.

Ian glared. "Smash."

Was that...disappointment on Dan's face? Natalie brushed it off, and said, "Amy, how do you feel about that?"

Amy glared, and then said. "Perfectly fine. Go, Ian."

Ian swallowed, and then, looking at Natalie, stated. "Jonah, how about my dear, dear, darling little sister."

Jonah went pale. "Um...uh...pass." He said quickly.

Hamilton nudged Jonah. "Liar!" He announced loudly, in the voice he had borrowed from Eisenhower Holt.

"Fine! Smash." Jonah said, getting up and hiding behind Hamilton.

Amy stood up right before Ian and said, "No one is fighting! Its just a game. Its not like someone dared Jonah to..."

"Fuck Natalie?" Sinead finished.

"Right." Amy said, glaring at Ian. "So sit your little ass down on that couch and stay there. And Dan, get off the floor."

Dan glared at Amy, and sat on the couch, sitting as far away from Ian as he could.

Both Ian and Dan were very uncomfortable with this new arrangement. Each of them were sitting as far away from the other on the couch as they could, meaning they were squashed against the arm rests of the loveseat.

"Jonah, ask someone!" Sinead said, sighing loudly.

Jonah rolled his eyes. "Sure, fine, Miss Patience." Then he smirked as he looked at her. "I'm going to break every single rule ever known to man and ask you...Me."

"Jonah!" Amy said. Ian and Natalie looked horrified. Even Hamilton cringed a tad.

Sinead frowned. "Can I forfeit?"

Ian smirked. "But that means we all know the answer. Its smash, isn't it."

Sinead nodded. "Yes. But...why did he have to ask me himself?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "I have no clue. Gangsta' personality?"

"He's gotta keep up his rap."

"He probably thinks its cool."

"He probably just wants to impress her."

"Maybe that's his way of asking her to sleep with him?"

At the last statement everyone stopped shouting out there personal hypothesis and looked at Reagan, who was blushing. "What?" She said.

"I think you're right." Ian said.

"So Sinead, how do you feel about that." Amy asked, acting as if she were interviewing Sinead on a news station. Sinead turned a lovely shade of purple and mumbled something.

"I said...I wouldn't mind."

"Oooooh!"

"Did she just say what I think she said?"

"Let's kill Jonah before it happens."

"Let's video it!"

"Dan!" Amy gasped. "We are NOT doing that. If they want to sleep together, that's there business...not ours. In fact..." She smirked. "Let's leave!"

She stood up, and everyone followed her, except Jonah and Sinead, who looked very confused.

"Shh!" Amy said. "There's a camera in there, but I'll switch off it gets past PG-13."

Dan glared at her. "Hey! That was my idea."

"And I stole it." Amy said. Then she burst out laughing. "Look at them!" She wheezed. "Its so...awkward."

Jonah and Sinead were sitting as far away from each other as they could possibly get. Sinead was biting her nails, and Jonah was looking out the window. "So..." Sinead said.

"Hey." Jonah said.

"So..."

"Hey."

Dan burst out laughing.

"Uh..."

"So...how's life?"

"Fine. I guess."

"Same."

"Yeah."

Dan sighed. "This is boring."

Ian rolled his eyes. There is obviously nothing to see. So...why don't we just go somewhere else?"

Amy smirked. "Ian...would you do something for me?"

Ian frowned. "Yes. I suppose."

"Go get me my phone. I'm inviting the Rosenblooms and Cara over."

Ian frowned, but nodded, and headed off in the general direction. "Wait...Dan." Amy said. "Ian doesn't know where it is. Go tell him that its on my dresser."

"Why don't you?" Dan grumbled, but headed off in Ian's direction.

As soon as Dan was out of earshot, Amy smirked, which she had been doing a lot of lately, and said, "Lock that door."

Hamilton burst out laughing. "I suppose that Hallway is not actually a hallway?"

Amy arched her eyebrows. "You don't know, and neither do the rest of you. I don't know why Dan fell for it. But let's just say that this house has many secrets. You'll never learn them all."

Suddenly, the house, which before had been full of beautiful arches, long, sweeping stairways, and gorgeous chandeliers seemed dangerous. Sinead glanced up at an especially beautiful diamond encrusted chandelier and said, "I don't suppose that falls..."

Just at that moment, a beating came from the other side of the locked door. "Amy! How could you do this to me! You locked me in with a snake!"

"Let me out." Ian's voice said, surprisingly calm.

Hamilton snorted. "I think he likes the idea of being locked in there."

Reagan rolled her eyes. "Keep it PG, ok, boys?"

* * *

 **Now...wow. This went a lot farther then I expected it too. I was originally planning only one chapter...but, looks they'll be three.**

 **And, I promise, this will stay T.**

 **I think.**

 **Bye, PLEASE review!**


	3. Chapter 3

There was a long anxious moment. And then all hell broke loose.

"Let me out of here, Amy!" Dan shrieked.

They heard Ian mumbling something, and Dan's voice yelling back, "Oh, shut up!"

Amy looked at them. "What do you say? Do we let them out? Or is there a price?"

Hamilton frowned. "I don't know . . . I mean . . . I know if I was in there with the Cobra . . ."

"If it was Natalie you'd be kissing her." Reagan said.

"Yuck!" Natalie said, backing away from Hamilton.

Hamilton blushed.

Madison smiled. "All of the guys would, kiss her, I mean. How about the price is one kiss, videoed and posted?"

"Did you hear that, Dan?" Amy asked, stepping forward and knocking on the door. "If you want to come out you have to kiss Ian."

"What?" The shriek rose higher and higher, sounding very animalistic.

Hamilton snorted. "The passion has begun."

Amy smiled. "And Dan?" She paused, waiting to make sure Dan was listening. "You have to post it on your tumblr, Facebook and Google pages. Plus your Instagram. And what does Ian have?"

"My Space." Natalie rolled her eyes. "So outdated."

Ted looked over at Natalie from his position leaning against the wall. "Does he really have My Space?"

Natalie nodded sadly. "So disgraceful . . ."

"Dude!" Hamilton cried. "You've got to see this!" He'd moved over towards the monitor that was watching Jonah and Sinead's activity. "Look!"

They came quickly, as though someone had just yelled "Jonah Wizard!"

Except . . . Jonah was there, and he was passionately kissing Sinead. Her delicate fingers of one hand were tracing his chin, while the other hand was embedded in his hair. Jonah had his arms wrapped around Sinead's torso, and he was pulling her as close to her as he possibly could. He moved one hand up, twisting an auburn curl around his dark finger.

"So . . . do we turn it off?" Ned asked. "Cuz this is really awkward."

Reagan shook her head. Pulling out her smartphone, she took a picture of the screen and smiled. "Hamilton? Could you hack Sinead's facebook? She'd just love to have a memento of this moment posted on her wall, I'm sure."

Ted smirked. "Yeah, and make it her profile picture too, while you're at it."

Hamilton nodded. "I'm very jealous, so this is payback."

Amy laughed.

Natalie shook her head. "I sincerely hope none of you ever get mad at me."

Reagan smiled. "Exactly. You'd get all of your secrets posted on your wall. Starting with . . . . 'I want to make out with Dan Cahill, but my brother beat me too it.'"

Natalie rolled her eyes, feigning carelessness. "So?" Her face turned red despite her best efforts and controlling the blush.

"Oooh!" Hamilton said. "So it's true?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Duh." She grinned. "Natalie, by the way, I took your diary. And posted a . . . certain page . . . on your facebook. It has 30,000 plus likes and you just got a couple hundred more followers. They think you're a hag."

Natalie fell over.

Hamilton stared at Amy. blinking slowly. "Is it still there?"

Amy nodded.

The Cahills pulled their phones out.

"Oooh! Hot!"

"I didn't know she had it in her."

"Sheesh, girl."

"What the heck?"

"Wow. I wish I was your boyfriend."

All of them stared at Ned, who blushed a dark shade of red. "Seriously, dude?" Ted asked. "Seriously?"

Natalie screamed. "Noooooooooo!"

"Too late." Reagan said. "Why don't you go in there with them. Call it a threesome?"

Natalie's fancy dress was riding up her legs as she writhed on the floor. "Keep doing that." Hamilton said. "I'm starting to like this."

Ned nodded.

Ted nodded.

Reagan sighed. "I wish you were still blind. Then at least _one_ of you would be normal."

Natalie continued writhing on the floor, her dress still traveling upwards.

Amy stepped in. "Natalie? Unless you want three boys on you at once, you might want to get up and stop."

Natalie stood up, her eyes flashing. "I can't believe you would do that." She glared daggers at Amy, yanking her skirt back down. "You've officially turned into a Cahill."

Amy held Natalie's gaze. "I was a Cahill long before this. You might want to check your Instagram."

Natalie's eyes widened. "Is that why I was getting so many followers?"

Reagan held up her hand. "The video is up, guys."

"Do we let them out, now?" Hamilton asked.

Amy shook her head. "Not until we see it!"

Natalie worked her phone, her thumbs flying, her eyes occasionally darting towards Amy, sending lethal poison through the air.

Reagan held up it. "Here it is!"

Dan and Ian stood awkwardly next to each other in a bright room. The walls were pink, the bed was purple.

"Dang . . ." Hamilton said.

"Shh!" Ted said.

Ian was speaking. "Because our stupid relatives locked us in here . . ."

Dan cut him off. "Don't you mean bloody?"

Ian rolled his eyes.

Dan was speaking. "Because that's what they're going to be when we get out of here."

Ian gasped. "Now they won't let us out!"

Dan sighed. "That's why we're making this video."

The pair stood awkwardly, Ian in a suit and tie, Dan in a T-shirt and jeans. "So." Ian said.

"Hi." Dan said.

Ian nodded. "Yeah so . . . . um . . ."

"Just get on with it." Dan said.

Ian recoiled. "Me? Why do I have to start it?"

"Because!" Dan yelled. "You're the oldest."

Hamilton reached out a beefy finger and hit pause. Fifteen minutes remained. "Ok . . ." He said. "So either they make out for a really long time and forgot to shut off the camera, or they argue for another fourteen and a half minutes. I"m betting on the latter."

He slid the bar forward until there was only thirty seconds remaining. He hit play.

"-upid git!" Ian said.

"You're from England and all you care about is your stupid tea!" Dan cried. He looked near tears. "Are you going to do it, or do I have to?"

"You have to." Ian said.

Dan rolled his eyes, steeled himself and crashed against Ian. Their lips met sloppily. Dan's eyes were shut and his face looked like he was sucking a lemon.

Natalie laughed. "Looks like Ian doesn't taste good."

Dan pulled back at exactly ten seconds and yelled, "There! Happy now?" He shut off the camera. In the backgroud, Ian was wiping his lips with the back of his hand, and brushing off his suit.

The last thing they heard was Dan coughing, sounding as if he was removing a large mass of phlegm caught in his throat.

* * *

 **Yay! I think I'm done with this . . . maybe. I don't know. I might occasionally post another chapter out there, cuz this is really fun. I know the characters are so OOC, but that's ok because in all the Truth or Dare fanfics they are too. :DDDDDD**

 **Thanks for 16 reviews, guys! That was really sweet!**

 **See you later, alligators!**


End file.
